gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Adventures of Gumball (Video Game)
The New Adventures of Gumball will get an video game based on the show. It will be on WiiU, Xbox One, PS4, PC, 3DS and PSP on November 29, 2019. Plot Gumball Jr. and Gregory R. Watterson are the first people out of class and then they stumble across an map leading them to their ancestors treasure. Once they get home, they open the treasure and accidently releases both Ezio and James. Ezio gets out of the house, leaving only Gumball Jr. Gregory and James. James explains that whoever found the treasure and opens it, they release all of the spirits of the people Ezio killed and also releases Ezio and James himself. Gumball Jr. and Gregory then goes on an quest to find Ezio and trap him inside forever. Gumball Jr. and Gregory tells their dad that him, Darwin and Peanut should join their adventure. The Wattersons runs into an possessed Tobias Jr. and they eventually defeat him, releasing the possessed entity. Ezio then warns all of Wattersons that they will suffer for what they have done to the Fitzgerald family and will destroy the city. The Wattersons then gets to the secret cave where they meet their other ancestors that the Fitzgeralds killed over the years. James then places the treasure back in place and leaves it there. James then tells both Gumball Jr and Gregory that they should defeat Ezio once and for all and goes back inside with the spirits. The Wattersons then makes an plan to defeat Ezio and goes to his hideout. The Wattersons faces a few possessed friends and finally reaches Ezio's throne room. The Wattersons defeats Ezio and they decide to run before the temple is destroyed. Ezio, too weak to run, gets crushed by an pillar which traps his leg. The floor then collapses causing Ezio to fall down into the lava, killing him instantly. James congratulates the Wattersons and gives them the treasure, so they can keep it for years. In an after credits scene, the Slenderman, sees Gumball Jr. and Gregory playing Slender. Then, Penny shoots the Slenderman and says "Stay away from my kids!" and then walks away with the body of Slenderman, on the other side, an mysterious man is seen, setting up the plot for Season 2. Then, Gumball declares that there is still some work to do. Cast *'Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson Jr.' *'Greg Cipes as Gregory R. Watterson' *'Yuri Lowenthal as Peanut R. Watterson' *'Guy Pearce as Gumball Watterson' *'Kirsten Dunst as Penny Watterson-Fitzgerald' *'James Franco as Darwin Watterson' *'Anne Hathaway as Rachel Watterson' *'Troy Baker as Wally Watterson' *'Emma Stone as Anais Watterson' *'Robert Downey Jr. as Tobias Wilson' *'Katie Holmes as Carol Wilson' *'Ryan Reynolds as Tobias Wilson Jr.' *'Bryce Dallas Howard as Carrie' *'Andrew Garfield as Billy' *'Zachary Gordon as Bart' *'J.G. Quintel as Benny' *'Hnery Cavill as Banana Joe' *'Grey DeLisle as Stacy' *'Nolan North as Norman' *'Bruce Greenwood as James Watterson' *'Mark Hamill as Ezio Fitzgerald' *'Dee Bradley Baker as Slenderman (cameo)' Playable Characters Gumball Watterson Jr. *'Abilities' **'An normal attacker mening he is an well balanced character in the game.' **'He can climb walls with his claws.' **'He is an talented swimmer.' *'Weaknesses' **'He can take damage from falling down from great heights.' **'He can't breathe underwater, so he dies really quickly.' **'Because he is a little tall, he can get hit by an bullet while dodging.' 'Gregory R. Watterson *'Abilities' **'He is an fish, just like Darwin, so he can swin and breathe underwater.' **'He can fit through vents, pipes etc.' **'He can destroy boxes and open big doors which Gumball Jr. can't do.' *'Weaknesses' **'He is an water creature, so he can take damage from fire, ice and electricity.' **'He can also take damage from falling from great heights.' **'He can't climb walls, so he has to use ladders instead.' Peanut R. Watterson *'Abilities' **'He can access security doors, shut down cameras and lasers and can hack computers.' *'Weaknesses' **'He takes damage from falling from great heights.' **'He can't breathe underwater, so he dies very quickly.' Gumball Watterson *'Abilities' **'Like Gumball Jr. he can hit normally.' **'He is now athletic, so he can jump higher than any other character.' **'He can also do wall jumps too.' **'He can also dodge enemies bullets.' *'Weaknesses' **'He can sink in quick sand quicker than anyone else.' Darwin Watterson *'Abilities' **'Like Gregory, he can swim underwater.' **'He can fit through pipes, vents etc.' **'He can destroy boxes and open big doors which Gumball Jr. and Gumball can't do.' *'Weaknesses' **'He can take damage from fire, ice, electricity.' **'He can't climb walls, so he uses ladders too.' Richard (DLC) *'Abilities' **'He can break through walls.' **'He can also defeat enemies easily.' *'Weaknesses' **'He can't swin due to his size.' **'He can't jump high either.' 'Gameplay You can switch characters in the game menu, meaning it is useful. : '' Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video games Category:Slenderman